06:09 PM
by violet autumn
Summary: Langkah kaki selalu membawanya ke depan pintu kaca sebuah toko bunga dan kartu ucapan kecil itu, hanya untuk melihat si pemuda bermata hijau di balik etalase kaca. Namun, kini Yamazaki Sousuke sepertinya sudah kehabisan alasan untuk pergi kesana. SouMako. AU ( written for FID #6. tapi gagal memenuhi deadline :'D )


Disclaimer**: Free! © KyoAni, High Speed © Ouji Kouji**

Written for FID #6 tapi gagal menepati deadline dan telat satu hari :')

* * *

><p><strong>06:09 PM<strong>

violet autumn

* * *

><p>Pukul enam lewat sembilan menit.<p>

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam dua bulan ini, ia kembali melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko bunga dan kartu ucapan yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya itu.

Ada suara berdenting ketika pintu dibuka dan seorang pemuda dengan wajah ramah tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang," ucapnya. Sepasang mata hijaunya menyipit saat ia tersenyum dan di tangannya ada sebuah gunting kecil dan setangkai mawar yang sedang dirapikan, masih ada beberapa tangkai lagi diletakkan di atas etalase kaca penuh kartu ucapan itu.

Sousuke melangkahkan kaki masuk, lalu melihat-lihat beberapa. Sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar tahu bunga kali ini akan diberikan kepada siapa. Ia tidak punya tujuan tertentu datang ke toko ini selain untuk melihat pegawai toko bunga itu. Pertama kali ia datang kesini karena buru-buru ingin pergi ke pertunjukan teater seorang teman, dan ingin membawakan bunga untuk orang itu. Setelah kunjungan pertama itu, kunjungan-kunjungan berikutnya ia laksanakan setelah mencari-cari alasan untuk apa ia membeli bunga atau kartu ucapan kesana. Ia membawakan bunga untuk Gou—adik Rin, sahabatnya—di upacara kelulusan gadis itu, ia menambahkan kartu ucapan pada bingkisan yang diberikannya untuk Nitori ketika juniornya semasa SMU itu sakit beberapa minggu lalu, dan banyak lagi alasan lain yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat. Dalam dua bulan ini, entah sudah berapa orang yang diberikannya bunga atau kartu ucapan. Selama 23 tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah sebegitu perhatiannya pada orang lain sampai sesering ini memberikan bunga dan kartu ucapan.

Tapi hari ini tidak. Ia sudah kehabisan alasan, namun langkah kakinya tetap memaksanya masuk ke toko itu hanya untuk memperhatikan si pegawai toko berambut _olive green _dari balik rak-rak toko yang sebenarnya cukup rendah untuk orang setinggi Sousuke. Tidak, ia bukan orang yang cuma bisa diam-diam memperhatikan tanpa pernah sekalipun bicara pada pemuda yang mengenakan nametag bertuliskan Makoto Tachibana itu. Mereka sudah beberapa kali bertukar kata dan—ini adalah fakta yang membuat Sousuke begitu senang—Makoto mengingatnya. Makoto mengingat pemuda yang begitu sering datang di jam kerjanya itu.

Setiap kali Sousuke datang, Makoto pasti akan berkata, "Wah, Yamazaki-san lagi."

Atau sesekali pemuda itu akan melontarkan candaan semacam, "Yamazaki-san, apa kekasihmu tidak bosan diberikan bunga terus?"

Mereka juga sudah mengobrol tentang cukup banyak hal—walaupun belum bisa dibilang terlalu akrab. Tapi setidaknya Sousuke tahu kalau pemilik toko kecil ini adalah keluarga Makoto, jadi dia ikut membantu mengurusi juga dari sore sampai malam hari karena sudah ada dua orang pegawai lagi yang bekerja di sana dari pagi hingga sore.

Sejak mengetahui hal itu, Sousuke selalu datang kesini di jam yang sama. Enam lewat sembilan menit di sore hari.

Makoto punya tinggi badan lebih dari 180 sentimeter, hampir setinggi Sousuke. Dia juga punya bahu lebar dan postur yang tegap. Namun itu semua terlihat begitu kontras ketika orang-orang melihat wajahnya yang ramah dan selalu penuh senyuman. Ketika dia bicara, suaranya selalu terkesan tenang dan lembut. Melihat dia yang seperti itu, Sousuke tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau orang seperti Makoto sedang marah atau kesal.

Sousuke tahu beberapa fakta kecil soal Makoto. Salah satu lagu favoritnya, buku dan acara TV kesukaannya, jurusan apa yang dia ambil di universitas, hobi renangnya, dan lain-lain. Dan lain-lain.

Sousuke sadar kalau dia mulai menyukai pemuda itu dan ia ingin lebih dekat dengan seorang Makoto Tachibana. Dan kini—setelah cukup lama memikirkan bagaimana langkah awal yang harus diambilnya, Sousuke sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Ia mengambil sebuket bunga berwarna putih dengan tambahan baby's breath yang terlalu banyak dari kumpulan buket-buket bunga yang sudah ditata itu. Ia tidak begitu mengerti jenis-jenis bunga, ia bahkan tak tahu kalau baby's breath tidak seharusnya dimasukkan sebanyak itu, tapi ia tidak pernah menanyakan ini ke pegawai toko bunga itu karena malu. Ia juga memilih sebuah kartu ucapan kecil untuk ditambahkan ke buket bunga yang dibelinya. Kartu ucapan sederhana berwarna cokelat muda dengan gambar ukiran-ukiran dengan warna hitam didepannya.

"Yamazaki-san pasti punya banyak sekali kenalan, ya? Makanya sering membeli bunga atau memberikan kartu ucapan," ucap Makoto sambil menghitung barang-barang yang dibeli Sousuke saat pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu berdiri di depan rak etalase kaca yang sekaligus menjadi mejanya. Sousuke tertawa kecil, lalu mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya saat Makoto sudah menyebutkan harga.

"Terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih mencatat di sebuah buku yang mungkin berisi catatan penjualan di toko mereka.

"Tachibana-san, boleh aku pinjam penamu? Aku ingin menulis kartu ucapannya sebentar."

"Oh, tentu. Silahkan," ucapnya kemudian memberikan pena berwarna biru tua yang sedang digunakanya tadi pada Sousuke. Membiarkan pemuda itu selesai menulis.

Kemudian Sousuke tersenyum, bukan senyum yang biasa diberikan dari seorang pembeli kepada penjualnya. Senyumnya agak aneh dan Makoto tidak mengerti. Ia baru akan berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pembeli langganannya itu sebelum Sousuke berbalik melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan buket bunga dan kartu ucapan yang dibelinya tadi di atas etalase kaca tepat di hadapan Makoto.

"Yamazaki-san, ini—"

"Kali ini buatmu. Aku sudah kehabisan alasan tapi aku ingin tetap kesini."

"Eh?"

Makoto membelalakkan mata, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pembelinya barusan. Jadi ia mengambil sebuket bunga yang ditinggalkan Sousuke, memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu membuka kartu ucapan kecil yang menyertainya.

_Tachibana-san, makan malam denganku hari sabtu besok? _

_Sousuke. _

Ditulis dengan tinta biru dan tulisan yang terburu-buru. Makoto tertawa kecil, tangan kanan mengambil acak salah satu kartu ucapan dari etalase kaca tokonya dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"T-tunggu, Yamaza—Sousuke-san!"

Sousuke sudah hampir keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kaca toko itu saat ia melihat Makoto berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Kemudian laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu memberikan kartu ucapan kecil berwarna ungu muda dengan sebuah gambar bentuk hati ditengahnya pada Sousuke, tak sadar kalau tadi dia sudah memilih kartu yang salah. Makoto laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahunan, bukan gadis SMU yang memberikan kartu ucapan bersama sekotak cokelat di hari valentine untuk murid laki-laki yang disukainya. Sousuke pasti akan mentertawakannya karena pilihan kartu yang kekanak-kanakan dan aneh itu.

"Tolong jangan tertawa seperti itu, Sousuke-san. Tadi aku cuma asal pilih karena buru-buru."

Sousuke membuka kartu ucapan kecil yang diberikan Makoto tadi. Membaca tulisan dengan huruf berantakan yang tertulis disana.

_Oke. Jemput aku jam delapan. Aku akan menunggu._

_Makoto. _

"Anda tidak perlu membayar untuk kartu yang itu," ucap Makoto dengan nada bercanda.

Sekali lagi, Sousuke tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Kemudian mata birunya sesaat menatap ke dalam manik hijau yang ada dihadapannya sebelum ia meninggalkan toko kecil itu setelah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Makoto.

**-fin.**

author's note:

halo! ini fic kedua saya di fandom Free! :'D dan lagi lagi nulis dengan pair yang fic nya dikit banget di fandom ini. sebelumnya MakoRin, terus sekarang SouMako. :3 saya nge-ship banyak pair di Free! tapi di season 2 ini lagi suka-sukanya sama SouMako walaupun mereka belum ada interaksi sama sekali di animenya ehe ehe ehe ehe.

fic ini ditulis untuk **FID #6** dengan tema **69**. sebenernya udah lama selesai, tapi gak bisa di publish tanggal 6-9 kemarin karena beberapa alasan. jadinya telat sehari deh :')

thanks for reading. mind to leave comment?


End file.
